Forum:Battlebots you would have liked to have seen in Robot Wars
I have watched a few battles from Battlebots on YouTube recently, and there were quite a few impressive ones that would have been great on Robot Wars. Here is where we list them. Ignore the whole 3 minutes/5 minutes thing. *'Biohazard'. It's basically a low Storm 2. It seemed almost unbeatable in America, but if it came over to the UK, I reckon there are quite a few robots that could have beaten it. *'Son of Whyachi'. It was impressive. The shufflebot has a Zorro-esque weapon, but it was so much more powerful and would have been devastating in the UK. *'Mauler'. I would have liked to have seen it. I saw its infamous moment against Bigger Brother. I want Mauler specifically to hear Jonathan Pearce's reaction if that had happened. *'Warhead'. This robot is the reason I started this thread. IT WAS JUST AMAZING. Such a powerful weapon and the fact that the wings and tail moved effortlessly and effectively were incredible. If you thought Razer was pretty and stylish, wait until you see a Warhead battle, specifically the one against Nightmare. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:50, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I agree with you on BioHazard (awesome fact, BioHazard was around 4' or 10cm tall). Son of Whyachi was refused entry because of the damage it would cause to the house robots. Builder Terry Ewert applied for Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors with Son of Whyachi, but was turned down, most likely due to concerns that the robot would cause excessive damage to the house robots. Mauler would've been easily dealt with as it was unstable and easy to tip over with a wedge or flipper. Warhead would've been ace to see in Robot Wars though. Sam (BAZINGA) 23:30, November 10, 2013 (UTC) *'Nightmare'. It's enormous and Chaos 2 and the like would have a really hard time flipping it. I bet we'e see pieces of other bots in the ceiling. It would probably be refused entrance like SoW was but *'Tazbot'. Great looking robot with a hugely innovative design. I just want to see more of it in any capacity. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:20, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Scallywag would have done better than the Series 6 or Series 7 versions of Panic Attack Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 09:45, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I'll be honest, the only American robot I really wish I'd seen in Robot Wars was The Master, but I don't think that was Battlebots was it? Datovidny (talk) 13:54, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :It was in Battlebots Season 2.0 and 5.0 as a middleweight Datovidny. Sam (BAZINGA) 14:20, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Any Battlebots Robot built or entered by teams from Robot Wars.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 17:59, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Nightmare's weapon was awesome. Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 19:25, March 6, 2014 (UTC) What about Surgeon General?--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 14:45, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :You mean the American Hypno-Disc? That Surgeon General? Mighty fine weapon I say. Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 14:47, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :: Yes I do mean that Surgeon General, recently watched its battle with FrostBite--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 14:55, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Surgeon General was kind of lucky to win that one, considering that its disc came off! Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 15:01, January 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well it did also put Killerhurtz in its place, the American Hypno-Disc indeed!--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 15:02, January 9, 2015 (UTC) SlamJob, it dealt with Typhoon 2 and won so it had the potential to cause a major upset in Series 7 if they had met. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:54, January 9, 2015 (UTC) MechaVore, it would give all horizontal spinners a run for the money. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 16:23, January 9, 2015 (UTC) I think Tazbot and OverKill could have made pretty big splashes in Robot Wars. MechaVore probably would have done OK, but I think it'd be flipped easily. HexaDecimator would probably do well too, a heavily-armored flipper like that would do fairly well. Badnik96 (talk) 01:39, January 10, 2015 (UTC) SpikedPunch, had a bunch of spring-powered spikes designed to puncture and shunt other robots around. It didn't last long after it lost to Vlad the Impaler II, but still I liked the look of it. Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 12:31, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :Problem with SpikedPunch is that it didn't have that much pushing power as it couldn't Push Scrap Daddy Persistor and Vlad II very fair in either of its fight. Oh, and it lost 23-22 judges decision so it lasted to the end of the fight. Sam (BAZINGA) 14:37, February 9, 2015 (UTC) The middleweight robot Hazard went three seasons undefeated (1, 3 and 4 - it didn't compete in season 2) before being owned in season 5 by T-Minus. T-Minus itself would have been nice to watch. Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 18:45, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Tombstone runner-up 2015 reboot of BattleBots OverKill it would give Stinger a run for there money MechaVore it cleaved BioHazard's lifter clean off and destroy Vlad the Impaler Vlad the Impaler I will love to see Vlad the Impaler vs Panic Attack ( with Kim Davies as the driver) Son of Whyachi it was a Beast for a walker Nightmare it was a Beast BioHazard seemed almost unbeatable in America Diesector was a fearsome beast of a bot driven by Donald Hutson it was a super heavyweight. Very fun to watch. 00:06, March 31, 2019 (UTC) I’d also like to see War Machine, it was a wedgebot with enough pushing power to get it to the Season 3.0 semifinals where it lost to 'Diesector '. I’d think it would get really far in Robot Wars. -- 17:16, March 31, 2019 (UTC)